Young and Old
by clarissaaw
Summary: "Kalau benar aku hanya imajinasimu,lalu kenapa harus jadi tidak nyata?"/"Tapi,bibi Tsunade bilang aku pasti akan melupakanmu!Aku tidak mau kau menghilang!"/Seorang pemuda kecil yang mempertanyakan eksistensi sahabtanya,nyata atau hanya imajinasi?


_Aku mempercepat lariku menuju bengunan tua itu. Sebuah benteng tua yang terletak di atas tebing. Aku seharusnya tidak pergi ke sana karena ayah sudah melarangku, ia bahkan mengancam akan menghukumku kalau tidak mendengarkan perintahnya. Bangunan itu sudah sangat rapuh, dan letaknya yang tepat di pinggir tebing memungkinkan bangunan itu roboh kapanpun. _

_Tapi aku tidak peduli itu. Lagipula bagaimana caranya mau menghukumku kalau ia sendiri tidak tahu aku ada di sini? Well, aku memang selalu pergi diam-diam jika ingin datang ke sini. Menemui dia._

**Young and Old**

**Disclaimer : All of the characters are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Rate : T **

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno**

**Warning(s) : Young Sasuke and Sakura. AU. OOC. TYPO. ONESHOOT. Sasuke POV's. BEWARE with evil Sakura.**

**-o0o-**

Dia, adalah Sakura. Gadis aneh yang kutemui beberapa minggu yang lalu saat aku baru saja pindah ke sini. Sakura di mataku waktu itu terliht sangat aneh dengan baju anak laki-laki kebesaran yang sudah ketinggalan mode, dan juga sepatu lusuhnya. Ia juga terlampau cerewet dan tidak bisa diam. Tapi selebihnya, ia terlihat sangat manis.

Sakura sangat suka bermain di benteng tua yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Gadis itu tidak pernah pergi ke sekolah namun tahu banyak hal. Dia juga suka memandangi langit dan mendengarkan semua ceritaku.

Sakura adalah teman pertamaku, dan dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku berbicara banyak hal. Aku memang tidak pernah berbicara banyak, dan aku juga tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya.

Cerita ini bermula saat aku akan mengenalkan Sakura pada Itachi, kakakku. Tapi kejadian selanjutnya malah jadi kacau. Aku diseret ayah ke kamar dan dikurung di sana hanya karena aku memukuli Itachi yang berbohong dengan bilang bahwa Sakura hanyalah imajinasi bodohku.

Ayah langsung menelepon bibi Tsunade, salah satu kerabat kami yang seorang psikiater. Dia datang sore itu juga. Samar-samar kudengar percakapan mereka karena mereka bicara sambil mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamarku.

"...Sasuke sudah gila?" suara ayah terdengar samar, terhalang tembok dan pintu. Membuatku harus mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Punya teman imajinasi adalah hal wajar untuk anak seumurannya, apalagi Sasuke yang senang menyendiri," sekarang suara bibi Tsunade. Ia terdengar santai, berbanding terbalik dengan ayah.

"Tapi sampai mengamuk seperti itu?" tanya ayah lagi.

"Yah, mungkin karena dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti semuanya, untuk membedakan ilusi dan kenyataan. Tapi tenang saja, itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya saat ia beranjak remaja. Imajinasi tentang gadis bernama Sakura akan hilang perlahan, kau tidak usah cemas," bibi Tsunade kembali menyahut, nadanya masih terdengar santai, membuatku kesal.

"Kau yakin?" tanya ayah tajam yang di balas dengan tawa ringan bibi Tsunade.

"Seratus persen. Nah, sekarang izinkan aku menemui pasienku ini. Terapi ringan mungkin bisa membantunya sedikit,"

Aku mendengus sambil menjauhkan telingaku dari pintu setelah ayah mengatakan akan mengambil kunci kamarku. Siapa yang butuh terapi? Aku tidak gila. Samar-samar kudengar suara bibi Tsunade dari balik pintu yang mencoba mengajakku bicara.

Buang-buang waktu, pikirku. Dengan cepat aku membuka jendela kamarku yang sepertinya lupa ayah kunci dan menyelinp keluar dari kamar. Dan disinilah aku, berlari-lari menyusuri jalan setapak menuju tebing. Menuju beneteng tua. Menuju Sakura.

Konyol pikirku. Sakura tidak mungkin ada di sana. Ini sudah malam dan dia pasti sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Seketika aku merasa bodoh, aku tidak tahu di mana rumah Sakura. Selama ini gadis itu selalu muncul tiba-tiba.

Tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah, Sakura ada di sana. Aku dapat melihatnya sedang duduk di kusen jendela di salah satu menara benteng. Dengan langkah cepat dan semangat aku mulai menyusuri satu persatu anak tangga menuju menara.

Gadis itu menoleh kaget saat aku datang dengan napas terengah-engah sebelum kemudian ia memekik senang. "Sasuke! Ada apa kemari malam-malam?" tanyanya.

Aku mendengus di antara deru napasku yang terasa mengiris paru-paru, "I-ni semua, ga-ra-gara ka-au! Hah, hah. Kenapa, tadi menghi-lang begitu sa-ja?"

Dan dia hanya nyengir membuatku kembali mendengus, dan langsung tersedak setelahnya. Dengan sedikit gemetar aku mendudukan diri di kusen jendela di sebelahnya.

"Memang ada apa siih?" tanyanya lagi setelah aku berhenti terengah-engah.

Aku mendelik kearahanya, lalu mulai bercerita. Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil menatap kearah langit yang sudah berubah gelap.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening saat aku selesai bercerita, Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya terus memandangi langit.

"Sakura, eh. Apa aku boleh bertanya?" ujarku padanya yang di balas gumaman setuju. Aku meneguk ludah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa tegang. "A-apakah yang dikatakan bibi Tsunade...benar?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya memandangku sekilas lalu kembali menatap langit. Tapi ia tidak menjawab membuatku gelisah. Apa ia tersinggung?

Aku baru saja akan mengatakan untuk tidak memedulikan kata-kataku barusan saat Sakura mengatakannya.

"Kalau benar aku hanya imajinasimu, lalu kenapa harus jadi tidak nyata?" ujarnya.

Aku tersentak kaget, "Ka-kalau begitu, apa kau akan meng..hilang?" tanyaku lagi dengan suara parau yang aneh.

Ia tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab, "Itu pilihanmu Sasuke."

"Tapi, bibi Tsunade bilang aku pasti akan melupakanmu saat sudah dewasa nanti! Aku tidak mau kau menghilang!" entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa takut dan cemas. Yang ingin kudengar saat ini hanyalah sangkalannya, hanya kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa itu semua bohong.

Tapi Sakura sendiri tidak membantu banyak, ia hanya tersenyum sambil menatap mataku lama. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun ia kembali menatap langit.

"Aku tidak mau kau menghilang! Aku tidak mau, karena kau satu-satunya temanku di sini. Bahkan mungkin di dunia! Tidak bisakah kau membantu? Jangan hanya menatap langit sambil tersenyum-senyum begitu!" dan aku benar-benar kehilangan kontrol diriku.

Tapi sekali lagi Sakura diam tak menjawab. Suasana di sekitar kami kembali hening membuatku semakin cemas dan gelisah.

"Yah, ada satu cara," tiba-tiba ia berbicara.

"A-apa?"

"Tidak pernah tua," ujarnya mantap.

Aku mendengus keras sekali mendengar kalimatnya barusan. "Aku serius, Sakura."

"Aku juga serius. Sasuke!" ujarnya kesal sambil melayangkan pukulan ringan ke bahuku.

"Tapi mana mungkin ada orang yang tidak pernah tua? Menjadi tua adalah siklus yang harus dilalui setiap makhluk hidup. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu hal itu?" ujarku kesal sambil mengelus bahuku yang tadi di pukulnya.

"Siapa bilang?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum misterius.

Aku menghela napas gusar, tidak mengerti sedikitpun maksud Sakura, "kataku, dan semua orang yang kukenal. Bahkan itu ada di beberapa buku di perpustakaan. Tidak ada hal yang dapat menghentikan perkembangan seseorang kecuali–"

Aku tersentak dengan apa yang mau kukatakan, sekarang aku mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Ya, Sasuke. Kematian,"

Aku terkesiap mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang terdengar misterius. "Ta-tapi, aku tidak mau. Kau sudah gila?"

"Maka tidak ada cara lain, mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir kita. Aku harus mengucapkan selamat tingg– "

"Baiklah, baiklah," aku yakin aku mulai gila saat mengatakan ini, "beritahu aku bagaimana caranya. Bag-bagiamana caranya bertemu...kematian?"

"Banyak, kau bisa pilih yang mana saja. Tapi yang paling mudah, kau tinggal lompat saja dari sini," ucapnya ringan seakan-akan sedang membicarakan cuaca.

Aku meneguk ludah susah payah, lalu mencoba melihat kebawah. Seketika aku merasa pusing, tinggi sekali. "Apa tidak akan sakit, tinggi sekali di sini,"

"Tidak, aku sudah pernah mencobanya. Tidak sakit sama sekali, ayo!" ujarnya sambil berdiri di kusen. Aku menatapnya dengan terkejut, bagaimana bisa?

Tapi sebelum aku sempat bertanya, ia sudah menarik-narik tanganku untuk bangun. Dengan agak gemetar aku mulai berdiri sambil mencengkeram erat kusen di sisi tubuhku. Berdiri membuatnya terlihat lebih menyeramkan.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya. Aku ingin sekali menggeleng, menolak. Aku benar-benar tidak siap. Tapi yang kulakukan hanya mengagguk singkat sambil menelan ludah banyak-banyak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kuhitung sampai tiga. Satu... dua..tiga!"

Aku melompat saat itu juga sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Angin memukul mukul wajahku, membuat mataku berair. Tiba-tiba aku teringat ayah, apa yang akan ia katakan jika tahu aku melompat dari atas menara?

Apa ia akan mengataiku gila? Apa yang akan ibu pikirkan jika tahu aku menemui kematian? Apa ia akan menangis? Apa Itachi akan ingat padaku, apa–

**BRUUUKK!**

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam punggungku. Tangan dan kakiku berdenyut sakit dan mataku mulai berkunang-kunang. Sesuatu yang panas menjalari bagian belakang kepala dan tengkukku.

Bau tanah basah menerobos indra penciumanku. Aku sudah sampai di bawah. Kubuka mataku dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah Sakura yang sedang melayang beberapa meter dari tanah.

Aku baru saja akan memanggil Sakura, saat tiba-tiba aku tersedak. Sesuatu yang amis memenuhi rongga mulutku. Aku terbatuk-batuk hebat saat itu juga.

Kulihat Sakura berjalan mendekatiku. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat aneh, ia terlihat sangat cantik sekaligus menakutkan. Sakura tersenyum padaku begitu ia sampai di sebelahku. Tapi senyumnya bukan senyum yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

Senyumnya penuh seringai dan ekspresi puas, terlihat sangat menyeramkan sekaligus cantik. "Sa-sakura, UHUK! A-aku, ugh!" aku terbatuk-batuk lagi, benar-benar tidak bisa bicara, cairan amis–yang baru kuketahui adalah darahku sendiri itu sudah mulai meluber sampai membasahi dagu dan leherku.

"Shhh, tenang Sasuke, ini tidak akan lama. Rasa sakit itu akan hilang sebentar lagi. Dan setelah itu kita akan bersama-sama selamanya, aku janji," ucapnya lirih sambil mengelus kepalaku pelan.

Tatapannya makin lama makin aneh, ia terlihat menyeramkan. Dan seketika aku sadar. Apa yang dikatakan bibi Tsunade benar, tapi aku sudah sangat terlambat sekarang. Dapat kurasakan semakin lama kedua kakiku semakin mati rasa dan napasku semakin berat.

Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Lalu saat satu tarikan napas yang sangat menyakitkan, semuanya jadi gelap.

**-o0o-**

**FINISH! My first Mystery fic. Hope you like it. **

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
